Night of the Fector Hybrid
by Shadow131
Summary: Sequale to The Fox Fire Ring. Things change at Wayne Manor after Emily rescues two small girls. Could one of of these girls, and an old poem be the last hope of Gotham?~FINAL CHAPTER UP!~
1. Merry Christmas?

Night of the Fector Hybrid: Chapter 1: Merry Christmas?

A.N: The other two stories I had already written in advance to my getting this account. This one I've jsut started writting , so it'll take a while before it's done

  
  
  
  


~...~

Of all the things I've known and seen,

There's one thing that I fear.

With eyes like fire,

Teeth like stone,

And claws for killing my ones dear.

  
  


'Tis name is Fector Hybrid,

With lion paws and cougar body,

Horses hind hooves,

Whom ever made it,

This is sure,

His work wasn't shoddy.

  
  


Why created?

God knows why!

As for me, 

Why would someone birth something,

Who's only purpose was to let people die.

  
  


It started with goats and sheep,

Then deer and elk would feed it,

Soon it's boldness grew so great,

That sleeping children would soon meet it.

  
  


But it did not end there,

The Fector's killing spree.

Soon many people that I knew

Could no longer see me.

  
  


No sword could kill it,

No dagger true,

No bullet and no gun.

The thing that would destroy it,

would be such a tiny one.

  
  


There was a girl

With tear stained eyes

Who wouldn't hurt a soul,

But her parents met the beast

In that winter cold.

  
  


She wore a necklace, with a crystal stone,

She found by the riverside,

On one sunny day in June,

In the rising tide.

  
  


She cried out "Beast what are you,

That took away my world?! 

Now I shall take your stone cold heart,

Though I am just a girl"

  
  


The necklace glowed like lighting,

Which engulfed Fector and the girl,

And when the light was torn apart,

The seen set my eyes to whirl.

  
  


The hybrid had been torn apart,

On the ground lay his heart of stone.

But the girl,

All she could do, 

Was make a pitiful moan 

  
  


I ran to her side 

To dry her tears,

And make her parched throat wetter.

And to me,

she whispered "Dear person,

I would have liked to have known you better."

  
  


And there she and the Fector died,

A lesson floating down like a dove.

In hate and bloodshed,

Sweet things are lost,

Like a small child's love. 

~...~

  
  


P.O.V.

Emily

Gotham

It was good to be out of the Manor. Good to escape pouring over the books with Max and Terry, to escape Bruce's harping on me and Terry, and just escape Terry's mood in general. I was also glad that I had brought a coat, because snow was beginning to fall. Note to self: It's December!!!!!!! I often forget a coat, mostly cause I never feel the weather when I'm outside. Controlling fire does have it's advantages. I'm just not so sure I'll like it come summer.

Ah yes, Terry's mood. Sulky. Dana left Gotham U after first quarter ended, because she and her folks were moving down to Arizona, and she got excepted at Arizona State. Terry was heart broken. Not that they would have lasted to the end of the semester, which Max is constantly reminding me, is coming closer and closer. Thus the need to study for the tests. Max loves them. There her element. Terry's element is the shadows, as was Bruce's. Then there's my element, which to be perfectly honest, I haven't discovered yet. It's not fire. That's just a power. It's somewhere in between Terry, Bruce and Max. I'll find it eventually.

I gotta hand it to Gotham. It looks so serine in winter. All snowy white. Kinda romantic. Then I snap back to reality when I hear voices coming from the ally way.

Jokerz. A pack of them, surrounding a girl about the age of seven and a baby in the leaders arms. The girl was wearing old, dirty, and torn clothes, and the state of the baby's blanket isn't much better. I duck behind the garbage bin, hoping they didn't see me.

"Please," begged the little girl. "Please. She's sick. So am I, and it's so cold out. I did the best I could. I'll get more next time, I promise!"

I notice the lead ape is looking discussed with the five cash cards he fans out in his hands. One pulls out a switch blade and hands it to the boss. Things aren't looking so good....

"Oh, I'll make sure of that," he says as he holds the blade to the baby's heart.

"Put her down," I say, calmly, as I step out from behind the garbage can. What an entrance! Of all the times I wish I had my ring, now was one of them. The look of surprise on their face's is priceless. Oh well. This will make it tougher for them anyway.

"I don't think we included her in this, did we guys?" he says. There is some laughing and murmuring of "No Chuckles." 

"Let's say we do that. Right after I take care of this little pain in -"

"I said put her down," and I grab his arm as he raises it to send the final blow. He tries to shake free, but ends up dropping the blade and the kid. The little girl screams and cries out "Angela!", diving and catching her.

This is one of those times I could come up with one of those witty and annoying phrases like one of the old Robins would have done. But I'm not a Robin, and right now not The Fox either, so no criticism for now.

I drop the punk so he's sprawled out on the ground. "I'm gonna give you till the count of three to get out of here. One......"

Someone helps Chuckles up......

"Two....."

Another guy's grabbing some broken bottles, boards, and others are pulling out switch blades......

"Three......"

Times up.

"POW!" I send a mind numbing blow with my fist to ones stomach. Another I take out with a windmill kick. The third I slam my fist into their face. The other five are looking at their fallen comrades and probably wondering if they should stay or not. Let's just say.....they made the right choice......

I bend down to the little girl who is cradling the baby in her arms, and offer her my hand, to help her up. She takes it, her eyes wide with amazement.

"Where on earth is your mother?" I ask.

"Floating down river, face down," she responds cooly. I manage to control a gasp, because I can see the tears forming in her eyes, even if she won't admit it.

"Then where do you live?"

"Right where your standing." I shuffle my feet a little, and realize she's joking. "We live anyplace that's a little drier, and a little warmer."

Again, I control a gasp. "You can't just live on the streets," I protest.

"Have you ever been to an orphanage?" she asks.

"Well....no, but-"

"Then don't say that."

"Ok, I can understand you don't care about yourself, but what about Angela?" I say, pointing to the bundle in her arms. "You got lucky this time, uhhh......"

"Rosy."

"Rosy," I respond. " But I'm not always around to beat the tar outta punks like them," I say.

"Well.....then there's.....I take care of Angela!"

"For now," I say. Don't ask me why, but something in me told me that I was suppose to do something about this kid. Destiny perhaps? What am I? Nuts!!!!

"I can still take care of her!"

"What happens when you or she get sick. Where will you stay? How do you afford food? Medicine?"

"Alright alright! You made your point.......If I couldn't protect her...then....Batman could!"

"Batman?" I ask quizicly. Currently the Batman I know is struggling to study for an exam and brooding over a lost love.

"Sure! He protects everybody....." 

I hate being a side kick.

"Well....What if he couldn't? Besides, what's the matter with The Fox? Couldn't she protect you?"

"Well....I guess.......But Batman's been around longer, and he never fails."

"How do you figure he won't slip up someday? He is human after all."

"No he's not," she laughs. "He's Batman! He can't slip up! He's not allowed to! He's.....I dunno.....Like Superman!"

"I'm pretty sure Superman's like Superman." She laughs again. I like seeing her laugh. Like she's my little sister or something. But it's kinda sweet...The wide eyed innocence of a child......

I hate being a sidekick.

"Well lets play pretend. I'm gonna be The Fox and rescue you again. You're coming with me," and I gently grab her arm. 

She acts like I'm hauling her to jail! Her eyes go wide, and I have to cover her mouth to keep her from screaming! She nearly bit me! I manage to get a good hold an her, and keep her still.

"What's the matter with you?!"

"Whenever anyone says there gonna help, it just means there taking me and Angela to the orphanage and then they'll take us apart, and if that happens again I'll just die!"

"I'm not gonna take you to any orphanage, and no one's gonna take you and Angela apart. I promise! But you gotta promise to keep still and quiet, so I can get you a place to stay. Temporarily." Technically I'm staying at Wayne Manor temporarily, so why not add on two more little guests? That wasn't gonna pass well with Bruce.....

I flick out my cell phone and dial Max's number. "Hey Max! Your not gonna believe this," and it took her a while to get everything straight, too. "So can you give us a lift?"

"Your nuts."

"Don't remind me....So please?"

"You owe me one Mackenzie."

"I owe you a lot of 'ones' Max."

"Tell me again why the boss can't just send a limo."

If thoughts could kill...... "Oh yeah, right. Brilliant idea Max! That's really gonna comfort the kid!"

"Just a suggestion! Lord knows I wouldn't object to a limo ride....."

"Max!"

"Yeah! Fine! Whatever! I'll be there in ten your highness!"

"Click!"

  
  


The car pulled up, and Max stepped out. One look and she was suddenly thinking on my terms. You can tell with some people......

"I'm not getting in that," protests Rosy.

"What do you mean? You have to! How am I gonna take you home if you won't get in the car?"

Her green eyes, were wide, and I could tell she was scared. I knelt down so our eyes were level, and pointed at the little bundle in her arms.

"If not for your sake.....For hers?"

She bit her lower lip and nodded, climbing into the car.

"So what are you gonna do if the old man says no?" asked Max.

"He can't...."

"But what if he does?"

"Then we're in trouble, aren't we?"

"We?"

"Well....them for sure. I'll figure out something......"

  
  


The car pulled to a stop, and I looked back, seeing Rosy's eyes wide with fear and shock. It was all happening so fast, I could hardly believe it myself. The only thing I knew was that this was right, and it had to be done....

...

"I don't wanna go in," said rosy fearfully.

"Don't be scared. I'm right here," replied Emily as she gently shoved her in the door. There was the sound of a forced cough, and Emily looked up the stairs to see Bruce standing there, foot taping, a unpleasant look on his face. Not that it ever was pleasant......

"Heh, heh..." Emily forced a laugh out. "Merry Christmas Bruce?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Settling In

Night of the Fector Hybrid: Settling In

  
  


"Merry Christmas indeed," responded Bruce, coldly. Emily gave a small gulp, and tried to think of what to say. But at present her brain wasn't working.

"I don't think he likes us," said Rosy.

"Nonsense!" replied Emily. "He just doesn't know you yet! You see Bruce....uummm...There were these Jokerz and, well, I saw 'em messing around with Rosy and her baby sister here and-"

"Bring them in," he interrupted.

"Wh-what?" stuttered Emily.

"Unless you want them to freeze to death, shut the door, and bring them inside," he said.

"Bruce Wayne?" Rosy whispered to Emily.

"You know him?"

"Any moron can put two and two together," she said. Living on the street had clearly toughened up the small seven year old.

Emily led Rosy, who was still cradling her sister, up to her room, finding a blanket for Angela, and a shirt that was enormously too big for Rosy, laying them on the bed. She got the bath tub running, and put the two in. 

"I think I'm gonna have to go talk to him. You scrub yourself clean, ok?" said Emily. She found Bruce sitting in his chair, his hand in a fist so that they supported his head. His blue eyes were staring straight ahead, expecting Emily.

"Well?" he asked.

"It's just like I told you! There were Jokerz, and they were gonna murder Angela, that's the baby, and so I stopped them. They lived on the street, their mother was dead, and I didn't know what else to do!"

"I'm thinking of a word that starts with the letter O...." he said.

"No, I tried that. They wouldn't go there. Absolutely flat out refused. Rosy, she's the seven year old, nearly bit me when she thought I was taking her there."

"Fine. But they can't stay here."

"Why not! I stay here, and you put up with me just fine!"

"You earn your keep."

"That's not the reason Bruce, and you know it!"

"I don't want them staying here!"

Emily looked at him pleadingly, running a hand through her hair. "So what do you want me to do, throw them back out onto the street?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Ok then Batman, you figure something out. Time for Rosy to prove she's right...."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" said Bruce quizzically.

"She said Batman never fails."

He paused for a moment. "Terry's Batman now," he replied, bitterly.

"She doesn't know that. Besides, Terry's version 2.0. You're the original, and that makes you different...." She looked at him sadly. She couldn't let those two go. 

With a sigh, Bruce dug out his wallet, handing her a cash card.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"They're gonna need some clothes I take it." 

Emily's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She could hug Bruce right then and there, but smartly didn't. She headed back to her room, taking the girls out of the tub, drying them off. She rapped Angela in the blanket, and put the shirt over Rosy. She turned on the T.V. with a click and searched around for a while.

....

P.O.V

Emily

Wayne Manor

I searched the T.V. for something suitable for kids. With great luck, I managed to find some really ancient Bugs Bunny cartoons on T.V. Land, "Home to all your old favorites." I'm serious, that place has some things in black and white! Talk about ancient. Then there's that American Movie Classics thing. They have some movies with out color! Those were old in Bruce's day! Those would be worth a fortune! There are some good movies on that channel actually, not that I'd ever let anyone know I watched something THAT old......

"Ok Rosy. Keep an eye on your sister for me, and stay right there. Rosy? Helllooo??" Too late. She's been lost in the world known as Brain Rotting Television.......

I skid out the door, noticing Bruce is no where in site. Figuring he's gone down to the Bat cave for some of his daily sulking, I head out.

....

  
  


Emily quietly slipped out of her bedroom, trying not to wake Angela and Rosy, who were napping. She snuck into the kitchen, wondering when it was last used. She would cook something now and then, always offering Bruce some, but he always declined. Did the man ever eat? 

She poured some maccaroni noodles into the boiling water on the stove. She dug through the fridge, finding some cream, cheese, salt, etc. "Perfect," she thought silently. The fridge was never low of supply's but she couldn't remember the last time Bruce went grocery shopping. She went out to get milk or eggs or something occasionally, but not a lot of everything. This house had some of the weirdest secrets.....

"What are you doing?" asked a voice. Emily jumped a little. It was Bruce.

"You've got to learn not to sneak up on people like that," she said, calming her racing heart.

"Sorry...." he said. "Old habits die hard. So what are you doing?"

"Cooking," she replied.

"Cooking what?" 

"Mac and cheese, nothing fancy. Want some?"

"No thank you," he responded. "Are you gonna wake them up for dinner?"

"Only if their up to it," she said. "If not," she shrugged, "Maccaroni for breakfast!" He gave her a funny look. "Unless you want to cook...."

"Macaroni it is then!" he said. "When's Terry gonna be here?"

"Same time as always Bruce. 7:00. Always 7:00. Not 6:59, not 7:01, 7:00 on the dot." she said exasperated.

"Well then what time is it now?" She glanced at the stove clock. 

"6:30." He grumbled a bit, and then, Ace at heel, submerged into the batcave.

"Who's Terry?" pipped a small voice. Emily turned to see Rosy in her new pajamas. She bent down to eye level with her.

"Terry and I work for Mr. Wayne. He's also my cousin. Hungry?" She nodded. Emily spooned the mac & cheese into a dish, setting it before her. 

"Does he bite?" she asked.

"Terry?"

"No silly, him!" said Rosy, as she pointed down at the big black head of Ace, who was looking rather longingly at the maccaroni. 

"Yes, but he won't bite you," Emily replied. Rosy took a few noodles out of the bowel and was about to pass them down to Ace. "Rosy, don't you feed that glutton. He's got food in his dish."

"But he looks so hungry." Emily sighed.

"Ok, a few noodles, but that's all!"

It is safe to say that Rosy and Ace became very good friends.....

  
  


"...No, wait, this is funny. So then what happened," asked Batman.

"Shut up McGinnis! It's not funny!" grumbled The Fox.

"Alright, so then how long are they staying at Wayne Manor?"

"I dunno....I just do-"

"Woah!" cried out Batman. "Did you see that thing?!"

"What thing?!"

"It was...It was...I dunno what it was, but it definitely was covered in blood!"

The two leapt off the roof top they'd been talking on, Terry having to grab Emily, because her new suit didn't have wings. Emily gasped, and managed not to throw up at the site at their feet.

It was a body, or at least it was. Mangled, bloody, and torn. An arm had been flung ten feet away. A leg, twenty. Emily had to support herself on the building to keep from blacking out.

"Emily?"

"Call the commissionaire....."

To Be Continued.....

  
  



	3. Treasure Chests, Soup, and Memories

Night of the Fector Hybrid: Chapter Three: Treasure Chests, Soup, and Memories

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Remind me again what we're doing here," said Terry, as he absently flipped through the pages of an old records album at the library.

Emily sighed angrily. "For the last time McGinnins, we are here to look for and copy old newspaper pictures with Bruce in them!"

"Or Batman," added Max.

"Can't we just get him a watch or something?" moaned Terry. They had sat in the dusty old library for three hours now, finding a total of five pictures.

"A: Do you want to ask him for a raise to buy it? Cause I sure don't! And B: He could afford a whole store of watches! What do you get a millionaire-'

"Billionaire," corrected Max.

"Right, billionaire? Something that can't be bought!" said Emily, as she continued to flip through her album. "Besides, Rosy wanted to get another book." That made Emily smile.

Terry gave her a look of shock and confusion. "What are you? Her mother?"

"Her mother's dead!" Emily snapped. "I'm just helping to take care of her until something permanent comes up."

"Yeah, but Em," said Max. "When it does come, will you let her go?" 

Emily thought for just a brief moment. "Of course! It's what's best for Rosy and Angela!" But secretly Emily knew her heart would be torn in two if and when that ever happened.

"Oh! Here's one! Here's one!" cried Max. Emily leaned over and looked at the photo of the CEO of Wayne Enterprises shaking hands with some other guy.

"Wow!" said Emily. "Bruce was handsome when he was younger." Terry looked at the picture. He grumbled.

"He's ok, I guess."

"Somebody's jealous!" taunted Max.

"Jealous? Of what!? Of an old man who can't forget the past?"

"Terry!" Emily scolded. He sighed, his gaze not meeting her angry one.

"Sorry Emily. I guess I'm a little tiered is all."

"Speaking of cute guys," said Max. "Guess what that person who sits in front of me, behind Terry, and two seats from Emily in French class said?"

"Was that English?" asked Terry.

"He said that Kyle likes you Emily."

"Max!" Emily said through gritted teeth.

"Kyle?" asked Terry.

"Name: Kyle Aurand Needson......"

"Isn't he that guy in Biology?"

"His middle names Aurand?"

"Age:18....."

"So how come you didn't tell me about this Kyle guy?"

"Height: 5 ft. 11 in......"

"Have you been hacking into the computer systems at school again? It's no big deal, he's just a guy I know."

"Weight: 120 lbs......"

"If it's no big deal then how come you didn't tell me?"

"Hair color: brown....."

"Because it's none of your business, that's why!"

"Eye color: brown....."

"I would think you could at least tell your own cousin......"

"Will you lay off?! Max! Shut up!"

"Emily," said Rosy, tugging at the girl's sleeve. "Can I get this book?" Emily gave Max and Terry an evil look, before smiling down at the seven year old, her baby sister cradled in her arms.

"Haven't you read that one twice?"

"Yeah, but it's my favorite!"

"Ok. Terry, you take Rosy to the check-out counter. Max, you collect the photos. I'll put away the albums."

"Done? Already?" asked Max.

"Court is adjourned until tomorrow," she responded, lifting the albums up. She staggered with the heavy books, nearly dropping them. She slid them back onto the shelf in the back of the library. As she tried to shove the last one in, it wouldn't fit. She put it down, and began rooting around the shelf to see why.

Emily pulled out a box. It wasn't anything special, just a cardboard box, but it intrigued Emily, and she couldn't resist but to open it up.

...

  
  
  
  


P.O.V

Emily

Gotham City Public Library

It was like holding a million dollars, which was pretty much what it was worth. Ton's of old movies, books, even games! It was like a time capsule that wasn't supposed to be found. My eyes widened as I looked at it's treasures inside. I hadn't even heard of most of these! Casablanca, Charade, Sabrina, and a couple more black and whites. Then there were some looney toons, which as I said earlier, are pretty hard to get your hands on. Then there were books in whole series! The Dragon Riders of Pern by Anne McCaffrey, Harry Potter by J.K Rowlin, The Lord of the Rings bu J.R Tolkin, I could go on and on.

Max came over, wondering what was taking me so long. Her eyes went wide for a moment. 

"You don't suppose it would be wrong of me to take an unwanted box, do you?"

  
  
  
  


...

  
  


P.O.V

Terry

Small soup shop

Gotham City

I hadn't meant to snap on Bruce like that. This thing over Dana has been getting to me.

".....So I was thinking that afterwards we could go look for some photo albums to...."

Emily was talking with Max and I while we all ate the warm soup. I wasn't listening. I was too busy thinking.

...

"...So then your not coming?"

"Dana, I-'

"Don't give me the excuse about your family Terry! You couldn't stand to leave your job, could you!?"

"Do you wanna know the truth Dana!? It's a lot more complicated than you think!"

...

  
  


"....That is a good point. He might not even like the album, after all it....."

  
  


...

  
  


"Yeah! I do want the truth! Your hiding something, and I wanna know what!"

"Fine! I'll tell you, but you've got to keep it a secret!"

"Of corse Terry."

"I mean under torture you still wouldn't tell!"

"Terry, what's going on?"

...

  
  


"...How on earth do you think that English assignment is easy Max! Then again, you a genius......"

...

  
  


"I'm......I'm...Batman."

"What? Your....your kidding right?"

"No joke! I'm serious! I couldn't tell you!"

"But....how on earth did you take away time from your jo-....... Bruce Wayne was Batman once!"

"Not so loud!"

"And your cousin's The Fox!"

"Ssshhhh!"

  
  


...

"..And this is Terry McGinnis. Terry!" Emily shouted. She was introducing me to some red haired, freckled, kid in glasses that I recognized from campus.

"Terry, meet Melvin Snyde," she said. I put out a hand and he shook it. He really was dorky looking.

Max whispered something to Emily, but she quieted her.

  
  


...

P.O.V

Emily

Small Soup Shop

Terry was thinking about something, obviously not listening to Max and I talk about the photo album we could buy to put the photo's in, to give to Bruce for a Christmas gift. Max had pointed out the obvious bad things about the gift I had planned out, so the little hope I had left was nearly dead. 

The dorky kid, who happened to be in my science class, who was our waiter was nearly shaking when he asked for the bill.

"Don't I know you?" I said.

"I'm Mmmellvvvvin," he stuttered weakly. "Mmmelvin Snyde."

"Your that guy who knew so much about splicing!" I said, remembering first quarter when we talked about genetics, and someone had been practically a genius on the subject. He nodded his head, blushing.

"This is Max, Rosy and Angela, I'm taking care of them, and this is Terry McGinnis...Terry!" I got his attention back to earth.

"I think Melvin likes you," said Max, pointing out the fact he kept giving nervous glances in my direction. I gave her a ssshhhhh, and continued to talk to Melvin. 

We eventually paid the bill, and left. I was eggar to get back and show Bruce the box, and Rosy was tiered. 

  
  


...

  
  


"What was bothering you today?" The Fox asked Batman when he was about as normal as he ever was in the suit.

"When?"

"Lunch. You were sorta....distant. I dunno. This thing with Dana getting to you again?" He couldn't look her in the eye.

"Terry.....Dana's gone.....She isn't coming back! Maybe she's happy in Arizona! Can't you be happy in Gotham?" He didn't answer....He was thinking again.....

  
  


...

  
  


Dear Terry,

Just like you made me promise, I haven't told a soul. It's been hard though. I just want to burst that I've met Batman when he wasn't wearing a mask. I haven't though. I hope your taking care of yourself out there. There's a lot of weirdos out there and I don't want you getting hurt. How's Emily doing? How's Mr. Wayne? Arizona's nice. A lot warmer than Gotham would be around this time of year, that's for sure. Maybe I'll see you again sometime.

Love,

Dana

  
  


...

  
  


As Terry thought about the letter he had received from Dana only weeks before, the Fox and Batman's talk was interrupted by a blood curdling scream. Grabbing The Fox, Batman swung down into an alley way.

There lay a former woman, who's neck had been snapped, and something was leaning over her throat, drinking the spilling blood.

Emily gasped. It was like nothing she'd ever seen before. It had the head and front paws of a massive lion, a sleek black panther's body, and the back legs of a horse. The front of it was covered in blood, and it turned to stare at the pair of gawkers with it's red, beady eyes. 

The Fox raised her fist, about to speak one of her many incantations, when a blue-ish, silvery light sprang from the ring, surrounding Emily. In the commotion, the beast slipped away.

The light slipped away, and the uniform of The Fox had changed. The gloves, boots, and fox head had remained the same, but the coppery color of the goggles and the rest of the suit had changed to an icy blue.

"No, no, no! Change back! Change back!" Emily cried, hitting the ring. Terry noticed that the ring had also changed in appearance. The silver cross was the same, as well as the fox, but replacing the copper was blue, semi-precious stones.

"What does this mean?" he asked.

"It means my skill with the ring has taken me to the next level. Now I've got a Fox Ice Ring."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not in winter. I was enjoying the warmth of the Fox Fire Ring," she moaned.

"We've got bigger problems. Where'd that thing go?"

  
  


...

  
  


"That thing" had slipped out of the alley, keeping to the shadows. The feeling of the warm blood inside of him calmed, and refreshed him. Now to go to master.

He climbed up the fire escape of an apartment building, his hooves skidding all the way. He crawled through the open window of the tenth floor, adjusting his eyes to the darkness.

A sound that seemed to be a combination of a purr, growl, whinny, and a soft roar, came from his throat. A hand reached out of the darkness, patting the massive lion head, and the sound increased.

"Hello Fector my pet. Are you all full now?" said a voice. And out of the shadows, into the light of the moon, that poured through the open window, stepped Melvin Snyde.

  
  


To Be Continued.....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Death Sentence

Night of the Fector Hybrid: Chapter Four: The Death Sentence

  
  
  
  


"What are you doing?" asked Rosy, as she peered over Emily's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, homework."

Technically that's what she was supposed to be doing. She had started the homework, she just couldn't finish it. Bruce hadn't found out a single thing about that creature, Terry kept on looking at her protectively since he'd found out about Kyle, and she still had tons of shopping to do. This all kept her from finishing the assignment.

"It looks like a poem," said Rosy, who had pulled up a chair next to Emily.

"Well, it is. It's a really old horror story. By our standards today, it doesn't seem so bad, but back then," she shrugged, "it must have been easier to scare people. It's called Night of the Fector Hybrid. I'm supposed to take the poem apart, and find some hidden meaning between the lines."

"All that's between the lines is empty space."

"It's metaphorically speaking Rosy."

"Oh.....Will you read it to me?"

"Sure," said Emily, and she scooped the girl onto her lap.

  
  


"Of all the things I've known and seen,

There's one thing that I fear.

With eyes like fire,

Teeth like stone,

And claws for killing my ones dear.

  
  


'Tis name is Fector Hybrid,

With lion paws and cougar body,

Horses hind hooves,

Whom ever made it,

This is sure,

His work wasn't shoddy.

  
  


Why created?

God knows why!

As for me, 

Why would someone birth something,

Who's only purpose was to let people die.

  
  


It started with goats and sheep,

Then deer and elk would feed it,

Soon it's boldness grew so great,

That sleeping children would soon meet it.

  
  


But it did not end there,

The Fector's killing spree.

Soon many people that I knew

Could no longer see me.

  
  


No sword could kill it,

No dagger true,

No bullet and no gun.

The thing that would destroy it,

would be such a tiny one.

  
  


There was a girl

With tear stained eyes

Who wouldn't hurt a soul,

But her parents met the beast

In that winter cold.

  
  


She wore a necklace, with a crystal stone,

She found by the riverside,

On one sunny day in June,

In the rising tide.

  
  


She cried out "Beast what are you,

That took away my world?! 

Now I shall take your stone cold heart,

Though I am just a girl"

  
  


The necklace glowed like lighting,

Which engulfed Fector and the girl,

And when the light was torn apart,

The seen set my eyes to whirl.

  
  


The hybrid had been torn apart,

On the ground lay his heart of stone.

But the girl,

All she could do, 

Was make a pitiful moan 

  
  


I ran to her side 

To dry her tears,

And make her parched throat wetter.

And to me,

she whispered "Dear person,

I would have liked to have known you better."

  
  


And there she and the Fector died,

A lesson floating down like a dove.

In hate and bloodshed,

Sweet things are lost,

Like a small child's love." 

Emily paused for a moment after she finished. "Lion's paws, cougar's body, horses hind hooves....." It couldn't be! It was impossible!

"That was pretty," said Rosy, interrupting Emily's train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Grab your coat and we'll go have some lunch."

Rosy did as she was told and Emily started pilling her books up and shoving them into her backpack. What an idiot she'd been! Someone had read the poem! Some sicko creep who had access to splicing tools, and the knowledge to use them, had read it, and gotten ideas! She dragged Rosy out in her haste.

"Where are you going?" asked Bruce, appearing from nowhere.

"I just got a new lead. Wish me luck!"

"What are you talk-woah!" cried out Rosy as she was pulled through the door.

  
  


...

  
  


"Oh look Emily!" Rosy cried, refusing to budge at a jewelry store window. "It's just like the necklace in the story!"

Emily paused for a moment as Rosy looked wistfully at it. Well at least she knew what to get Rosy for Christmas now. 

"Yeah, I guess."

It was exactly how the poem described it, but before Rosy got a chance to ponder more, Emily dragged her in the direction of the soup shop.

  
  


"Melvin? You wouldn't happen to know anyone who's been planning to do some animal splicing lately have you?" Asked Emily while Rosy ate her chicken noodle soup.

"Uh, no, why?"

"Just something for....school! Yeah, school!" and as she said that, her books came pouring out of her backpack. "Oops!"

Melvin bent down to help her with them, pausing at her English book. "The poems book huh? What poem did you get assigned?"

"Uh, Night of the Fector Hybrid."

"Really? Me too! Don't you just love it?"

"It's ok."

"I love it," piped Rosy.

"Wouldn't it be neat if there was a monster like that?"

Emily gave him a look of horrified confusion. "No! That would be awful!" Melvin turned slightly red, realizing he'd said the wrong thing.

"It wouldn't have to kill anyone...." he murmured. "Would you like some help with it?"

Emily looked at him like he'd just given her a golden ring. "Yes! I can hardly understand it!"

Melvin bent to the task of explaining it to her, and just after she got it, he made his move. 

"If you aren't to busy this Saturday I was wondering if...um...."

"Melvin, are you asking me for a date?"

"Sorta."

Emily sighed. "Melvin, I'm sorry. Your really nice and all, but I've got all this homework, and my job, and Rosy and Angela to look after, and I just-"

"You don't have to say it.....I know what you mean...."

"Melvin, that's not what I meant at all!"

"Just go....I should have known better. A pretty girl like you and a guy like me."

"Melvin that's not fair!" Emily protested, but he had turned away, and was slumping back to his job. 

Emily sighed. "Come on Rosy, lets go," she said. She had just made it out the door when another boy stopped her.

"Emily?"

"Kyle?"

"Fancy meeting you here! Well, before I loose my nerve, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Kyle, I-"

"If your not to busy this Saturday, I wanted to know if you'd like to hang out or something?"

"Gee....I....I really don't want to say no...."

To no one else's knowledge, Melvin was listing in the shadows of the ally, having just taken out the trash. So he had been right. Emily was just like all the other girls. He quickly ducked inside before he could hear what Emily said next.

"...But, I've got this really busy schedule, and my homework, and my job, and Rosy and Angela to look after...."

Kyle frowned. 

"I'm sorry then. Maybe some other time?"

"I hope so."

  
  


...

  
  


"Fox Ice Ring, deactivate." Emily said with out much energy, returning to her normal cloths that had been rapped up underneath. She climbed the stairs, flopping into a chair once out. Bruce was reading the paper.

"Find anything else?" he asked.

"Not a drop of blood or a paw or hoof print in the entire city!" she moaned. A sudden shrill scream pierced the air, coming from Rosy and Angela's room.

The door was flung open, Bruce with a batarang in his hand, Emily with her inactivated ring.

Rosy sat shrieking on her bed, pointing at a mess of blood and pillow feathers where Angela had lain. Emily saw the great form of the Hybrid, a dead baby in it's massive jaws, it's head covered in blood.

"TUNDRA BLAST!" Emily shouted at the top of her lungs, a beam of blue sped out from her ring. The Fector leaped from the window, the beam contacting nothingness. The dead baby, and the monster, where gone.


	5. Discovery

Night of the Fector Hybrid: Chapter 5: Discovery

  
  
  
  


A.N: Yes, I have seen Return of the Joker, yes, I do know Harley Quinn has granddaughters, but for the sake of this story, she's gonna have some more granddaughters. So, this will come up in this chapter.

  
  
  
  


Emily knocked on the door, eyes shut, praying. 

"Rosy. It's me Emily. Can I come it?"

"I don't want to talk to anybody."

Emily turned to look at Bruce and Terry, who stood behind her. Worry, grief, and exhaustion painted on her face. She mouthed "See?" Bruce merely nodded for her to try again.

"I just want to talk Rosy."

"I don't want to talk to anybody."

Again she wheeled back to Bruce, his face set firm.

"Ask again." he commanded in a whisper.

"You don't have to talk. You can just listen."

"I don't want to talk to anybody."

Emily moved aside as Bruce knocked on the door.

"Rosy. It's Bruce. I'm coming in."

"Go away."

Despite the girls desperate insistence, Bruce opened the door, sitting next to her on the bed.

  
  


...

  
  


Emily and Terry sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee. At least Terry was. Emily was pacing back and forth, wildly flailing her arms in different motions.

"She hasn't slept! She hasn't eaten! Terry, I don't know what to do anymore!"

"The press coverage she got certainly didn't help matters...." he muttered.

Emily sat down again, drinking some coffee to stable herself.

"If Bruce doesn't get through to her head, she just slowly kill herself!"

"You know she won't do that."

"Oh yes she will!"

"No, she won't, because Bruce won't let her."

Emily shot Terry a look of wild desperation. She had every bit of faith in the old man, as did Terry, but to her it seemed as if a miracle couldn't save Rosy now.

"It's all my fault...."

"It's not your fault. Don't say that! Your as bad as Rosy when you say that!"

"If I'd caught him-"

"But you didn't! We'll find the guy! Rest assured, we'll find em."

"You mean Batman and The Fox will find them."

"Isn't that who we are?"

"I'm not sure when I'm wearing a mask anymore Terry....."

Terry's mind flashed back to the day at the train station. Emily had told him to find out exactly who he was. It was a hard realization that he still didn't know, months later. It was even harder to think that Emily herself didn't know either.

The door bell rang and Terry inwardly moaned. The last thing they needed was more news coverage.

"I got it this time," Emily said. Terry wasn't sure that was such a good idea, because she was showing just as many signs of stress as Rosy. His consolation was that Emily still had her wits.

  
  


...

  
  


"Terry's Batman, huh?" Rosy said, breaking the long silence. Bruce didn't waver. He had simply waited for her to talk to him, he wasn't going to give the other way.

"Yes, Terry's Batman."

Another pause.

"You were Batman once."

"Yes."

"And Emily's The Fox."

"Yes," Bruce replied. "Whatever we say, stays in this room. Understand?"

Rosy deafly nodded her head, then began to cry, crying onto Bruce's shoulder, which he wasn't accustomed to.

"I miss her so much! It's all my fault!"

"No...No it's not..."

"Yes it is!"

Bruce pulled her off his shoulder, making her look him in the eyes.

"Whoever did this is gonna be found. They're gonna pay for it. It's not going to bring your sister back, but nothing will. It's not your fault and you've got to promise me you'll stop thinking that!"

The voice of experience was talking. Rosy was silent.

"Promise!" he said, giving her a little shake. She nodded her head.

"Now say it."

"I promise."

  
  


...

  
  


Emily opened the door to an old lady. In Emily's eyes she certainly didn't look like a reporter. She looked too nice.

"Hello, may I speak to Mr. Wayne please?" the old lady asked.

"Umm...I'm sorry, but unless you've got an appointment or something you can't. And if you're a reporter you definitely can't."

"No, you don't understand I-"

"Hello Harley."

Bruce stood as the top of the stairs, looking as menacing as ever. Emily caught a glimpse of Terry sliding behind Bruce to go comfort Rosy, whom Bruce had abandoned to see who was at the door.

"Harley?" Emily said stupidly, the significance of the name momentarily eluding her.

"I....I haven't been called that for a long time," she said, staring intently at the floor.

"Harley Quinn?" Emily asked her in a whisper, her brain beginning to function again.

The old woman looked up and smiled. "Not anymore. Right now I'm just a grandmother here to claim her granddaughter."

"Granddaughter?" Emily repeated. The significance did not elude her this time. It was a whisper of dead fear. Rosy's grandmother?

"May....may I come in?"

Bruce ushered Emily to let her in.

"Emily, would you be so gracious as to fix us some coffee?" he asked, his voice not losing any of it's sharp edge. It was and order, not a request. Emily did as told, and scampered in the direction of the bat cave as fast as her legs could carry her.

  
  


...

  
  


"EMILY STOP IT!" Terry yelled, grabbing her wrist. Emily was covered in sweat, and her face streaked in tears. She had probably pulled a few muscles, and had Terry not intervened, she would have hurt herself worse.

"LET GO!" she screamed. She had been throwing batarangs at a target with such fierceness that it was over working herself. Despite her effort to wiggle out of Terry's grip, she was too tiered.

"This is insane, and I want you to stop," he said to her, shaking her gently. She sobbed. "You said you'd do what's best for Rosy. Let her go home with her grandmother. Emily stop doing this! You saved her life! Not let her live it."

"You...you just expect me to let her go like that?"

"No," he said, his voice full of desperate emotion. "She's become apart of you. She's like a daughter to you. But your eighteen! You've got to let her go!"

"It's Harley Quinn Terry!" she yelled with what little of her strength was left.

"No!" Terry protested. "No, that ended along time ago! Bruce let her inside! He's making plans for Rosy to live the life she should have had! Do you want to deprive her of that?! Do you think Bruce is nuts?!" Emily shook her head, and Terry gently shoved her into a chair. He handed her a water bottle, forcing her to drink it. She had been hyperventilating and was starting to calm down.

"Now," he said in a calm, steady tone. "I want you to go upstairs and take a shower. Settle down, clear your thoughts, maybe sleep for a while. Emily if you do this again, your gonna kill yourself!"

She nodded again. "Thank you Terry."

"What are partners for?"

  
  


...

  
  


"Why didn't you come looking for her sooner?" Bruce questioned Harlene.

She sipped her coffee, thinking. "My youngest daughter walked on the wild side. She was stubborn, and by the age of eighteen, she had her first daughter. Namely, Rosy." she said, then paused. Bruce nodded for her to continue. "Well, she of corse, couldn't afford two daughters, and refused the help I offered her. For months I didn't hear from her. I expected the worst had happened, and gave up hope of ever finding them. Then yesterday I saw the paper......"

"And you knew it was Rosy."

She nodded. "Mr. Wayne, never thought I'd call you that," she said, laughing lightly. "Mr. Wayne, I just want my own back. She's my flesh and blood, and I should be the one to take care of her. Not you. But thank you for all you've done."

"Thank Emily." he said, sipping the coffee.

"Grandma?" came Rosy small voice from the hall way, Terry was standing behind her, Emily, showered and more relaxed, her hair still wet, behind him. Rosy ran to her grandmother who held her tightly in her arms. Terry turned to Emily, mouthing "See?" Emily nodded, going inside for a moment, and then returning with a small box. She bent down to Rosy's level and handed her the box. 

"I guess if your really going, and I'm not gonna stop you, here's an early Christmas present."

Rosy through her arms around Emily's neck, whimpering that she'd never forget her. Emily got up, and shook Harlene's hand. 

"You take good care of her for me Mrs. Quinzel," said Emily.

"I'll be sure of that."

The two left, packing up boxes and putting them in Harlene's car.

"That was brave of you Emily," said Terry, once things were quite again.

"Yeah," she said. "And I feel like my insides have just been kicked out.

  
  


To Be Continued.....

  
  



	6. Beautiful Mercy

Night of the Fector Hybrid: Chapter Six: Beautiful Mercy

  
  
  
  


Rosy clutched the small box to her as she sat in the living room. She had opened the box hours ago, even though it wasn't Christmas. It had just seemed right. It was a necklace. A necklace just like the one she had seen in the store window mere day's before. A necklace just like the one in the poem. She had been contemplating the necklace for quite some time now. Everything that had happened to her in under a month. Emily finding her, living at Wayne Manor, all the books she had gotten to read, and the places she had gotten to go.....Her sisters death...her grandmother........It all hit Rosy extremely hard....... Her sisters death......Her sisters death..........Her sisters death........

Making sure that her grandmother was still taking her nap, she wrote her a note, and then quietly slipped out the door.

  
  


...

  
  


"Merry Christmas Bruce," said Emily, as the two sat in front of the fire place on Christmas Eve. It was hard to believe that that same day, Rosy had left....That Emily would probably never see her again. She tried not to think of that as she handed Bruce the box. He put his coffee cup down, murmuring "thanks" as he took it. 

He unwrapped it, eyeing it. It was a scrap book. More importantly a scrap book of all the things he, and his alter ego had ever done. Some memories were painful, and Emily searched his face desperately for any sign of like or dislike. Each page told a story. A story of past glories and bygone triumphs. A story of scandals and of fame. Silently Bruce turned the pages, memories flooding back to him. But pleasantly......

There was another murmur of "thanks" and Emily's face lit up. He had liked it. He handed her a small box, which she carefully unwrapped. Her eyes widened, and she threw her arms around Bruce. 

"Oh it's beautiful!" 

It was a batarang. Obviously one of Batgirl's originals. It was black and yellow, and would snap and lock out, but with a press of a button, fold in again. It had a blade as sharp as a razor. It probably wasn't what other girls Emily's age wanted for Christmas, but for her, it was absolutely perfect.

Terry suddenly burst through the door, panting hard.

"Your late," said Bruce. "Just because it's Christmas Eve doesn't mean we don't work-"

"You gotta look at this!" Terry exclaimed, fiddling with the T.V. remote until he found the news.

"In an abandoned building on West33rd and Prince St., a seven year old girl has locked herself in with the "monster" that has been terrorizing the city for weeks. Police are trying to break in but-" Emily had turned it off, crying out for her ring to activate it's self.

  
  


...

  
  


"Oh God! What am I doing here!" Rosy thought to herself, but even she had known the answer to that. She was avenging Angela. The only thing she had cared about in the whole world. It was amazing how a little raw chicken could lure such a large thing as the Fector. Even with her delusional knowledge, created by grief, that her necklace was magical, however untrue that was, Rosy could still sense fear.

Right now she was sitting on a box, watching the Fector tear at the one dozen raw chickens she had stolen to lure him here.

"He'll still be hungry," she thought. "He's big, and twelve chickens won't keep him placated for long. Then he'll lung at me and the necklace will gleam and then I'll kill him....And then...then I'll just die...my work being finished...that's how it happened in the poem, and that's what will happen to me...I'll finally die.....I'm coming Angela!"

Rosy could here the lock on the door giggling. 

"Probably the police again," she thought. "That's right Gordon, talk all you want, but I'm gonna kill the Hybrid, and then I'll die too!"

And with that she cackled insanely. She had gone off the deep end, there was no mistake about that. 

She cried out as she felt herself being tackled from behind.

"How dare you steal away my creation!" shouted a boy's voice.

"Mmmeelllvivivin?" she stuttered, sense coming back to her for one brief instant with the desire not to die. But this faded quickly.

"It's all her fault! I had to have Fector kill Angela! It was my revenge! She wasn't special at all! She was just like all the other girls! But I won't let you hurt my Fector Hybrid!" cried Melvin, still pinning Rosy down. Rosy was now screaming.

"It was you! It wasn't the Fector's fault at all! You created him! You controlled him!"

"If he hadn't been stopped he would have killed you and Emily too! And then I would have won! Ah!" he screamed in pain, letting go of Rosy, as a batarang caught him along the spine. He writhed in pure agony for a few seconds, managing to wiggle it out, still in awful pain. 

Batman was suddenly in front of him, punching him in the face, kicking him in the stomach. The Fox and scooped Rosy up, crying with relief.

"Your insane Melvin!" she screamed. "Why would you do this?! Your going to be locked up forever!"

Melvin was sprawled out on the floor, Batman trying to get the batcuffs out. He shouted as the Fector tackled him, not allowing him to hurt his master.

"That's it Hybrid! My glorious, beautiful Fector!"

"No!" Emily cried. Fox rushed over, trying to grab the Fector's massive head, unsuccessfully. Soon, Batman and Fox were thrown in different directions, and the huge creature was heaving with anger. In blind furry it charged to Rosy. Emily cried out, and Melvin pulled out a gun, aiming it towards Fox, Batman shooting it away with a batarang.

  
  


...

  
  


Gotham Cemetery

Two Days Later

Emily broke down and wept, all the other mourners , long since gone. Just her, and Terry. Terry sat down near the grave, and Emily sat next to him, her head resting on his shoulder, still crying.

"It's not fair!" she said in between sobs.

"Shhh...I know...I know..." said Terry consolingly. "Let's just go home...There's nothing you can do here...."

"It's all my fault!"

"No! Don't say that! It's nobody' fault.....especially not yours...."

"I should have been there...."

"But you were there Emily! You were there, and she knew....she knew right down to her final minutes that you loved her....You were more like a mother to her than her real one...."

Terry helped Emily up, who was still silently crying, and into the car.....And the snow began to fall......

...

  
  


Back at the Warehouse

Two Days Previous

To Rosy's shock, the necklace did begin to glow, and the bright light did engulf Fector and the girl. 

There was awed silence from Fox, Batman and Melvin. And when the light was torn apart, Emily cried out. Fector laid dead, his heart ripped out of his chest. Melvin cried out, snatching up the gun, and before Terry could stop him, had shot himself in the head. Emily seemed oblivious to all this, just cradling Rosy in her arms.

"Your....your right you know..." whispered Rosy. "There's nothing wrong with The Fox...."

'Sh...Don't talk...We'll get you out of here, I promise!"

"No....no...it's...it's just like in the poem...remember? Remember...the one...the one you read to me....."

Emily had to take off her goggles as her eyes brimmed with tears. "How could I forget?"

"And now...now I get to be with Angela...Right?"

"You won't for along time! Don't talk like that! Your gonna be fine!"

"Don't! Don't lie! I...I want to go!"

"No you don't! Your still so young!"

"I'm gonna miss you...so....so much..."

"Rosy? Rosy?...Rosy!"

Terry put a hand on Emily's shoulder and she looked up. He shook his head......Rosy had finally gotten what she always wanted....her sister......

  
  


The End

(A.N: I know, it's a sad ending, but how did you like it? Please review! I don't get enough of those! The next story is gonna have catwoman in it, so keep reading loyal fans!)


End file.
